


The Slasher Sisters of the Myers House

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Harem, F/M, Michael finally gets himself a harem, Michael is confusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: After 15 years of soaking in the constant agony of isolation and the constant bickering of his alternative "Shape" voices, Michael Myers escapes Smith Grove Sanitarium with a set schedule to find and murder his sister.When he returns to Haddonfield to reclaim his home and his rightful place as The Boogeyman, he doesn't expect to find someone inhabiting it—let alone three women sharing a name.





	The Slasher Sisters of the Myers House

_**October 31st, 1978 | 9:00pm** _

The streets of Haddonfield, Illinois smelled strangely of pumpkins and sugar as a chilly autumn evening fell over the horizon. Children, dressed as everything they could ever imagine, scurried the streets with greedy and giddy smiless while their small hands carried pillowcases and plastic pumpkin buckets steadily filling with chocolates and goodies.

Lighting a small, scentless candle inside a carved pumpkin, a chocolate-carmel woman smiled to herself as it glowed a beautiful orange. "All finished—aren't you a pretty pumpkin?" She spoke quietly to herself as she stretched, pushing her glasses to her face with a flick of her finger. Humming a low tune, she opened the front door and shut it behind her, flicking the lock shut as she passed by the two females settled on the couch. "Finished outside?" One called to her as she rustled through the cabinet, a noise of acknowledgement leaving her lips as she pulled a bag of microwave popcorn from its box.

"It's sitting on the banister, just like you asked," She replied, pulling a strand of black hair behind her ear as she popped the folded paper bag full of kernels in the microwave to cook. Shifting to lean over the couch, the woman hummed as _The Thing_ cut to commercial break. "You know what tonight is?" The pale woman on the couch asked her, the woman in question tilting her head to the side. "Obviously Halloween—Oh, _right_ ," She muttered, suddenly realizing what Halloween meant to this town. "That's right—And we bought _his_ house! Isn't that great?"

Her mouth straightened, folding her arms as she laughed at herself. "You are all about this, aren't you Madi?" The dark skinned woman, Madison, spoke as she pushed her glasses up. "Hell yeah I am! We live in a murderer's house, on the danger zone!" Rolling her eyes, Madison turned on her heel to retrieve her popcorn from the microwave. Pressing the button to open the microwave door, heavy breathing caught her ears as she stiffened. The hell was that? Glancing to the window on her left, she sighed in relief when there was nothing; she thought there was someone there. Turning to look at the backdoor, she nearly screamed in sudden fright as a large, imposing shadow stared her down from behind a blank white mask. How long had he been standing there?

"Holy shit, you scared the fuck out of me," She muttered under her breath, looking over to who seemed like a very large guy—he had to be in his mid twenties, his built heavy but chiseled underneath his mechanic's suit. "You alright there?"

* * *

Staring down at the woman, The Shape tilted his head—why was this woman so nice to him even though he nearly made her scream? Saying nothing, as usual, he invited himself inside when she opened the door for him. For prey, she followed his movements with her eyes, shutting the door and locking it without looking away. Observant prey, how curious.

"Holy fuck, you're huge," Another female's voice called as he pulled himself from his head, this one a little smaller than the previous one with glasses. Much like the previous woman, they seemed unafraid of his overwhelming presence—he was utterly confused. "God damn, you're built like truck," She mutters as she pats his chest, Michael unmoving as the woman from behind him peeks around him. "Madi, are you touching him?"

"Yes."

"That's fucking weird, Madi."

"So are you."

"Fuck, you're right."

Michael seemed to only watch as they bicker back and forth, finding it rather amusing. "Ah, we haven't introduced ourselves—how rude are we? Well," The dark skinned woman in glasses playfully shoves her friend to the side as she pushes her glasses up again. "I'm Madison, the weirdo all touchy-feely is also Madison but we call her Madi and the Madison on the couch is Kaiju," She explains, gesturing to the one on the couch who peeks from behind the large piece of furniture. "Who are you?"

Michael remained silent—what the fuck was going on? A little while ago, he had been in a Sanitarium and recently escaped, coming to seek refuge in his old childhood home only to find three strange women, all sharing a name, casually living here and inviting him over. "Not much of a talker, eh?"

"Obviously."

"Don't sass me, Madi—I will be on your ass in two shakes if you want me to."

"Bite me."

What an odd bunch, Michael thought. They seemed so carefree and oblivious to the fact that the man they invited inside was the previous resident and infamous serial killer of Haddonfield—something tells him they wouldn't change even if he somehow told them. Shaking his head to himself, he felt a tug on his lips; a rare smile under his mask. Maybe he'd stay a little longer before going after his sister...


End file.
